


The Sleeper

by demonsouled



Series: Gods of Chaos Universe [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Eldritch, Hurt/Comfort, Life - Freeform, Original Character(s), Other, Purgatory, psychopomp, the sleeper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsouled/pseuds/demonsouled
Summary: Short stories that follow the various death entities of this universe that (currently) interact with people in a form of purgatory. Our entities help and serve human souls as they comfort and force them to face their fears, happiness' and overall stress that can come leaving the realm of the living. Some human souls with pass, some will go back and others may be reborn. Our main protagonist will be "the sleeper".
Series: Gods of Chaos Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129553
Kudos: 3





	The Sleeper

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, these stories or universe are essentially what I like to call "a love letter to life and death".

Epilogue:

_“Without fear we are nothing. Without fear we cannot be human. For fear is the force that reminds us of the darkness that is to come without question. Some will be visited in the middle of the night, others taken in broad daylight, and for some, the darkness will have come for when it is too late. Our humanity relies on fear to both propel it forward and hold it back. In the end you must allow fear in, allow it to inhabit your bones as you move forward despite it. Only then will it disappear, once you accept its presence but do not let it control you. There you will find peace, my child.”_

Chapter I.

A tall creature sits in a large white room. To the untrained eye you may simply see a simple room: four walls and nothing else. But the creature knew better. Once you started to move forward in any direction, you’d soon realize you would never reach a “wall”. This endless white void was as important as the creature itself. This space had one job: to comfort humans caught “inbetween”. Even now, it had shed its primordial form into a simple room as it prepares for the arrival of a new human. Similar to the creature, the room must mask its true nature. The human mind could not find comfort in an endless void so instead it would change itself to replicate the one place the person felt the most comfort. For some this could be their childhood bedroom, for others maybe where they met the love of their life, an airport, a backyard, it didn’t matter. What mattered was that the room was there to provide the illusion of comfort, alongside their co-worker – much like their co-worker.

The creature takes out a large pocket watch and realizes they have time before the soul arrives. They decide to sit down, and a chair quickly materializes under them. They take out a small but withered leather book. The book seems blank at first until ink slowly starts to appear on the various pages. A small “hmmmm” escapes from the creature as they take in the incoming soul’s life. The creature patiently absorbs every inch of the person’s life; all the pain they felt, the moments of happiness, goals, failure, etc. The chair under them creaks as they relax into it. The room starts to slowly change around them. What was once white is now a vibrant apple orchard. Rich greens and reds stretching as far as the eye could see. The creature feels gentle grass under them as they stand up from the chair, met by a warm sun against their “face”. The creature takes a big breath and slowly exhales within the calming scene before them. As they make their way down the endless row of trees they pick a ripe apple, it’s skin a beautiful red freckled with specks of yellow.

The creature can’t help but run their clawed hands gently against the brisk leaves of the trees as they make their way down the row. In the distance they spot a woman taking in her surroundings. Her eyes are filled with joy, like a child seeing magic for the first time. But she isn’t a child at all, in fact she’s quite old. The creature makes their gliding steps noticeable the closer they get to the woman (hoping to not startle her), their presence breaks her out of her trance. The woman turns her head in the creature’s direction but does not scream. If were anywhere else, surely the presence of a creature would be quiet alarming. But here, here, is different. The creature keeps a healthy distance from the woman, not wanting to alarm her. They clear their throat and speak in a low dual deep voice (as if one were wearing headphones and heard two different voices in each ear speak the same words), “hello, Maria, your family’s orchard is quite beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate you taking the time to check out my work! Remember, you matter. Stay safe


End file.
